1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods and apparatus for forming an opening in a wall constructed of concrete or other similar flowable material. More particularly, the present invention relates to a plastic window buck and methods of using the buck in forming a window opening in a concrete wall.
2. The Background of the Invention
In the construction of many buildings, the walls of the buildings are poured of concrete or other similar flowable construction materials. When it is desired that those concrete walls contain windows or other openings, a frame, or "window buck," is mounted within the concrete form for the walls so that a window opening is left in the wall after the concrete wall has been poured.
A conventional method of forming the window opening in a concrete wall is to employ a metal frame, usually made of galvanized steel, which is mounted within the form of the wall. After the wall has been poured, this metal frame may be left in the wall to act as a frame within which the window may be mounted.
A significant disadvantage to using such a permanent window buck is the expense associated with its use. The materials cost for the project is increased significantly because a separate window buck must be purchased for each window to be included in the project.
Another disadvantage associated with the use of such window bucks is that they will often buckle or otherwise fail under the pressure of the wet concrete. To prevent the window buck from failing before the concrete has set, it is often necessary to structurally reinforce the window buck prior to pouring the concrete for the wall. The window buck is typically reinforced by building a web out of lumber which is placed within the window buck. It will be appreciated, however, that the time and expense associated with reinforcing the window buck with a wood bracing structure may add significantly to the cost of the project.
One proposed solution to the problems outlined above is the use of a reusable window buck. Such a window buck is typically constructed of metal and is designed to be removed from the concrete wall after the concrete has set, thereby enabling the buck to be used repeatedly. Thus, the expense of the window buck may be spread over several projects.
Because the window buck must be strong and durable, most reusable window bucks are constructed of metal and are reinforced throughout to withstand the pressures imposed by the concrete as the wall is poured. Because of the amount of metal employed in these window bucks, they are typically too heavy for one laborer to effectively handle alone.
The extreme weight of the window buck requires that at least two people work to install and remove them. Alternatively, some crews will employ a hoist or other piece of equipment to assist in the installation and removal of such window bucks. Again, the extra labor and machinery which must be used when working with such window bucks increases the costs associated with their use.
A significant problem associated with the use of metal and wood window bucks which are designed to be reusable is the difficulty of removing the bucks after the concrete has set. Because the surfaces of these window bucks are porous, the concrete adheres significantly to the window buck. When attempting to remove the buck from the concrete wall, it is often necessary to spend a great deal of time attempting to break away the seal which has formed between the window buck and the concrete wall. Occasionally, the window buck will effectively be destroyed because of difficulties in removing the buck from the wall.
In an attempt to facilitate the removal of the window buck, some window bucks have been proposed which can be "collapsed" within the window opening after the concrete has set. Such collapsible window bucks are usually more expensive than their noncollapsible counterparts because of the inclusion of the collapsible mechanism. Additionally, they tend to be heavier, thereby adding to their awkwardness during installation and removal.
An almost universal problem from which virtually all types of window bucks suffer is that they are frequently adversely affected by the constant and repeated exposure to the water contained in the concrete. Wood window bucks begin to rot after repeated uses and metal window bucks start to rust. Over time, the rust or rot in the window buck can result in the ultimate failure of the buck, requiring its replacement.
It will be appreciated, therefore, that what is needed in the art is a window buck and methods for use for providing a window opening in a wall to be poured of concrete or other similar flowable material which is reusable such that there is not a high materials cost associated with each window and allowing the initial expense of the window buck to be spread over several projects.
It would also be an advancement in the art if such a window buck could be provided which is simple to install and remove and which does not involve numerous complex parts.
It would be a further advancement in the art of such a window buck would be light weight such that it could be installed and removed by one person.
It would be an enhancement of the art if such a window buck could be provided which had only minimal adherence to concrete, thereby facilitating its removal after the concrete around it sets.
It would be yet a further enhancement in the art if such a window buck would not be adversely affected by constant and repeated exposure to water.
The foregoing, and other features and objects of the present invention, are realized in the window buck which is disclosed and claimed herein.